listfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Non-disney villains
Popular Non-disney villains Below is a list of animated movie villains that are most popular among fans. They are considered to be great villains for many different reasons. Other animated villains are also known of course, but are not included in this roster. Popular non-Disney villains include: Boingo (Hoodwinked) Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Gasket and Ratchet (Robots) General Mandible (Antz) Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) Klaus and Claudia Furschtein (The Chipmunk Adventure) Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Jenner (The Secret Of Nimh) Lord Farquaad (Shrek) Pharaoh Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Resputin (Anastasia) Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Ruber (Quest For Camelot) Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Thrax (Osmosis Jones) Tzekel-kan (The Road to El Dorado) Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) Texas Pete (Superted) Dr. Frost (The Further Adventures of Superted) Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnifiecent) Saddem Hussein (South park: Bigger longer and uncut) Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Desmond Spellman (Casper Meets Wendy) Thatch (Casper's Scareschool) Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris) General Woundwort (Watership Down) Prince Pyjamarama (The Further Adventures of Superted) Dennis the Hitman (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Miss. Trunchbull (Matilda) Napoleon (Animal Farm) Cliff Vandercave (The Flintstones) Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) Whetton (One Piece) Makunga (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) Dag the Coyote (Barnyard) Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) Falcon (Stuart Little 2) Kralahome (The King & I) Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry the Movie) Joe (Help! I'm the Fish) King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Lord Barkis Bittern (Corspe Bride) Makuta (Bionicle) Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears of Who) The Other Mother (Coraline) Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) Russ Cargill (The Simpsons Movie) Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Smokey the Alley Cat (Stuart Little) Soto (Ice Age) Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears of Who) The Joker (DC Comics) Vector (Despicable Me) Lord Voldemont (Harry Potter series) Don Lino (Shark Tale) Count Dooku (Star Wars Trilogy) Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) Layton T. Montgomery (Bee Movie) Megatron (Transformers) Serlena (Men in Black II) Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Zeebad (The Magic Roundbout Movie) Spirit of the Book (Care Bears: The Movie) Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) Komoto (Warriors of Virtue) Gmork (The Neverending Story) The Fratellis (The Goonies) Huxley (Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland) Prince Froglip (Princess and the Goblin) Lord Victor Quartermaine (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) Scar Snout (Rugrats: The Movie) The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) Agent Smith (The Matrix series) Lord Dargis (Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) Chucky (Child's Play) The Red Skull (Marvel Comics) Xayide (The Neverending Story) Two-Face (DC Comics) Commodus (Gladiator) Darth Maul (Stars Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) Jareth (Labyrinth) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Dorian Tyrell (The Mask) Mystique (Marvel Comics) Venom (Marvel Comics) Gozer (Ghostbusters) Imhotep (The Mummy) Freddy Krueger (Nightmare of Elm Street) Wicked Witch of the West (Wizard of Oz) Hannibal Lecter (The Silence of the Lambs) Magneto (Marvel Comics) T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) Mr. Luther Jay Chairman (Looney Tunes: Back in Action) Poison Ivy (DC Comics) Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Aku (Samurai Jack) Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) Myotismon (Digimon) Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) Chairface Chippendale (The Tick) Him (The Powerpuff Girls) Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) Captain Hook (Peter Pan & The Pirates) The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents) Slade (Teen Titans) Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic SATam) Vilgax (Ben 10) Heather (Total Drama Island) Lalavava (Dexter's Labratory) Gladys Sharp, Dwayne the Verminator, & Vincent the Bear (Over the Hedge) Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats) The Cave's Voice (The Little Engine That Could) Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Black Wolf (Wizards) Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Nigel (Rio) Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) Skeletor (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) Carlos (Hop) Simon Bar Sinister (UnderDog Show) Tlaloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) Baron Silas Greenback (Danger Mouse) Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man) The Fossas (Madagascar) King Chichak (Turok: Son of Stone) The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) Hordak (She-Ra: Princess of Power) Shadow Weaver (Secret of the Sword) Puppetino (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) Revolta and the Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Sinestro (DC Comics) Ichy & Dill (The Land Before Time 4: Valley of The Mists) Ozzy & Strut (The Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure) Hyp, Nod, & Mutt (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of The Great Giving) Iron Masked Marauder (Pokemon 4ever) Lawrence III (Pokemon: The Movie 2000) Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of Ark) The Toad (Flushed Away) Bluto (Popeye) Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) Queen Slug-for-a-butt (Earthworm Jim) The Mandarin (Marvel Comics) Baron Zemo (Marvel Comics) Orochimaru (Naruto) Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) Tortoise John (Rango) Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim) Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) The Riddler (DC Comics) Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Vigo (Ghostbusters 2) Rita Repulsa (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) The Almighty Tallest (Invader Zim) President Stone (Astro Boy Film) KOMPLEX (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) Darksaid (DC Comics) Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) The Black Samurai (Scooby-Doo! And the Samurai Sword) Skullmaster (Mighty Max) Unicron (Transformers) Master Xandred (Power Rangers Samurai) Galactus (Marvel Comics) Ice King (Adventure Time) The Hacker (Cyberchase) Captain Nero (Star Trek Film) Kang and Kodos (The Simpsons) The Yowie Yahoo (Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Vampire) Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) Tex Hex (BraveStarr) Gargamel (The Smurfs) Maximillion Pegasus (Yu-Gi-Oh!) The Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Prime Evil (Filmation's Ghostbusters) Queen Morgana (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Film) The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons) Horde Prime (She-Ra: Princess of Power) The Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) Hex and Charmcaster (Ben 10 series) The Butcher (WordGirl) Vultor (American Rabbit) Turles (Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might) Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Dr. Animo (Ben 10) Granny May (WordGirl) Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) The Lizard (Marvel Comics) Weasel McGreed (Berenstain Bears) The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Master Blaster (Kidd Video) Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Abomination (Marvel Comics) Mr. Big (WordGirl) The Lobe (Freakazoid!) Hun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) Overlord (Spiral Zone) Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) Danno Wolfe (Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!) Lord Nebula (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) Skeletor (The New Adventures of He-Man) Serpentor (80s G.I. Joe Cartoon) Ganon (The Legend of Zelda cartoon) The Penguin (DC Comics) Dr. Two-Brains (WordGirl) Mala Mala Jong (Xiaolin Showdown) Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine (The Adventures of Tintin) Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door) The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy (WordGirl) Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Professor Pericles (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) King Koopa (Super Mario Cartoon series) Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures) Amon (The Legend of Korra) Professor James Moriarty (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century) Hoggish Greedly (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Raffish Ralph (Berenstain Bears) Dr. Killemoff (Toxic Crusaders) King Salazar (Wakko's Wish) Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) Tortoise John and Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) The Girl-Eating Plant (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Poultra the Chicken (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) DeFoe (Huntik: Secrets and Seekers) Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) Xavier the Villain (The Flintstones: On The Rocks) El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) Haseem (Aladdin)